Solo es sangre
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Allí sentado, con su sangre mezclándose con la de ella, Draco entendió que había vivido una mentira.


Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de la reina J.K.

Hoy traigo una historia bastante cortita que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo y bueno decidí escribir y ver que salía. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis un review contándome que os parece. Ya sabéis, buena, mala cualquier crítica es buena.

Muchos me pedís que continúes la historia "Cuatro divorcios", tranquilos estoy escribiendo un nuevo capítulo pero debo organizar en mi cabeza todo porque me vienen tantas ideas que es difícil organizarse. Habrá actualización antes de lo que pensáis.

Sin mas, a leer.

* * *

 **Solo es sangre**

Caminaba tembloroso entre los escombros de lo que antes había sido el castillo de Hogwarts. Su ya de por si pálida piel estaba aún más blanca de lo normal, su ropa estaba sucia y rota y el sudor recorría su cuerpo.

Llevaba su varita en su mano, apretada fuertemente, dispuesto a todo con tal de vivir unos minutos más. Caminó a paso lento hacia el interior del castillo con la cabeza gacha. No podía creer lo que había pasado apenas unos minutos antes. Como del caos de la batalla pasó a la calma y silencio que ahora reinaba los terrenos de su escuela. O lo que quedaba de ella.

Draco aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de vivir, había estado en primera línea de guerra, sangraba por la comisura de la boca y tenía una mano llena de sangre debido a un corte en su brazo.

Caminaba sin mirar a ningún lado pues se le revolvía el estómago al ver en el suelo los cuerpos de aquellos que no tuvieron tanta suerte como él y perecieron en la batalla. Eran muertos, mucho muertos, de ambos bandos, tirados en el suelo con los ojos vacíos, sin el brillo que les caracteriza la vida.

Había visto morir frente a sus ojos a mucha gente, incluso a uno de sus amigos de toda la vida. Crabbe, que a pesar de no ser muy buena persona ni una mente brillante, era lo más parecido a un amigo que había tenido. No entendió cuando el regordete muchacho le había felicitado cuando recibió su marca y menos entendió verle casi explotar de alegría cuando recibió el la suya, pero eso no quitaba el lazo que les unía desde niños.

Sintió un escalofrió al recordar la imagen de su amigo siendo devorado por las llamas. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban al recordar los alaridos de dolor que Crabbe había dado segundos antes de morir, si se concentraba podía hasta recordar la imagen de su piel despegándose de su cuerpo y el olor a carne quemada.

Draco movió la cabeza hacia los lados intentando alejar aquellos oscuros pensamientos. Dio un par de pasos y tropezó con un cuerpo. Ahogó un grito al ver el cadáver de un alumno de Hogwarts, un Ravenclaw, lo conocía. Era un chico de su curso del que siempre se burlaba. Sintió nauseas al ver el destrozado cuerpo, tenía profundos cortes y un brazo estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Sintió ganas de vomitar y sus ojos se aguaron. Salió corriendo en dirección a las enormes puertas del castillo intentando huir de tan horrible escena. Ver el cuerpo de ese muchacho, afectado por una maldición mortal y dolorosa, inerte en el suelo le dio miedo, pero mucha lastima también.

Por primera vez, Draco se lamentó no haberle hablado sin burlas o insultos, se lamentó por no haber sido más amable con el chico que yacía muerto unos metros tras de él y se lamentó no haberle preguntado si quiera su nombre.

Cuando cruzó las puertas de madera sintió que se ahogaba. Se agachó sujetándose en sus rodillas, aun con su varita entre sus manos. Escuchó un par de murmullos y alzó su vista, triste y cansada para recibir miradas de asco, de odio… miradas que él había otorgado a casi todos los allí presentes y que ahora le eran devueltas de forma devastadora.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha después de guardar su varita, dejando claro que no buscaba pelea, solo un sitio donde resguardarse y calmarse. Notaba las miradas de todos sobre él y algún que otro murmullo e insulto.

"Mortifago", "Perro asqueroso", "Asesino" entre otros hermosos apodos de los cuales no se iba a defender. No lo merecía. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo herido notando la sangre salir. Con su mano libre apretó la herida y sin saber porque una cara apareció en su mente.

Una cara regordeta, con unas pocas pecas esparcidas por el puente de su nariz, unos vivarachos ojos castaños, unas tupidas cejas morenas y unos labios finos. Una cara coronada por un rebelde y rizoso pelo castaño que a él siempre le pareció fascinante.

¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Estaría viva o muerta? ¿Estaría herida? ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Estaría esa sangre, que sus padres y amigos decían que estaba sucia, esparcida por su ropa o por el suelo?

Siempre había sido un acérrimo seguidor de las creencias elitistas y puristas, pero es que Draco no podía creer en otra cosa pues no conocía nada más. Desde niño le decían que él era superior solo por ser el, por la sangre que corría por sus venas. Desde niño le habían enseñado a despreciar a los que no eran como el ¿Qué culpa tenía de que le llenaran el cerebro de esas creencias desde niño?

Siempre se había creído alguien más importante que el resto, llevaba toda la vida rodeado de gente que le aplaudían cada vez que denigraba o se burlaba de alguien que según ellos era inferior ¿y de que servía eso ahora? ¿De que servían las creencias, de que servía la línea genealógica, de que servía todo el oro en sus cámaras de Gringotts, de que servía su sangre si había sido derramada de una forma tan brutal?

Recordando a todos los mortífagos que vio muertos en el suelo, junto a los cadáveres de aquellos a los que llamaban inferiores se preguntaba ¿para que servía todo aquello? ¿Por qué defender algo así? Daba igual si tu sangre era limpia o sucia, daba igual si al morir, todos morían de la misma forma e iban al mismo sitio. ¿Qué más daba ser rico o pobre, alto o bajo, gordo o delgado, puro o impuro, si al final acababan todos de la misma forma? Bajo tierra, en el mismo lugar, como iguales.

Salió de esos pensamientos cuando escuchó como a su lado derecho alguien soltaba un gemido de dolor. Miró horrorizado la cara prácticamente desecha de una chica de Slytherin un año menor que él. La vio tumbada junto a un Gryffindor también herido y a su lado otro Slytherin, pero este muerto.

Dio un par de bocanadas mirando a todos los lados, dándose cuenta de que había entrado en el infierno. Chicos y chicas salían con camillas vacías y entraban con ellas llenas, recogiendo a los muertos que quedaban aun en el patio.

En el suelo los heridos yacían junto a los muertos, siendo en algunos casos acompañados por algún amigo o profesor. El salón, que hace años era iluminado por velas y lleno de mesas y manjares, ahora era un sucio hospital de campaña donde no se daba abasto. Ya no olía a pudin ni a pavo recién hecho, ahora olía a sangre, lágrimas y muerte.

Paseó sus ojos de nuevo y vio a alguien que deseaba ver. Sentada a lo lejos, cabizbaja y sola estaba Hermione Granger, su enemiga por naturaleza aunque eso ahora no le quedaba tan claro.

Sintió un impulso de acercarse, sus piernas se movieron sin pensarlo acercándose a su cuerpo cansado y herido. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella pero ya no había maldad sino curiosidad. Curiosidad porque toda aquella locura había creado miles de dudas en sus creencias, curiosidad por saber cómo era su sangre en realidad.

A medida que se acercaba más clara la veía, su pelo despeinado su ropa tan rota y sucia como la suya y su rostro deformado en una mueca de dolor. Cuando estuvo a solo dos pasos de ella abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que veía.

La castaña alzo su mirada cuando notó a alguien a su lado, pensando que era alguno de sus amigos no pudo sino ahogar un quejido de sorpresa cuando descubrió un par de ojos grises mirándola como si hubiera visto a la mismísima muerte a los ojos.

\- Malfoy…

Draco no dijo nada, solo se sentó lentamente a su lado, mirando su rostro, demacrado y salpicado de sangre, su sangre. Tenía una ceja rota que chorreaba un poco y sus manos también estaban ensangrentadas. Draco alzó levemente la manga de la chica y vio una herida en su antebrazo y un poco más arriba la palabra sangre sucia grabada en su piel.

Sintió de nuevo ganas de vomitar al ver aquella marca que su tía tan amablemente había puesto en el cuerpo de la chica y que él sabía claramente que nunca se iba a borrar. Quiso soltar un par de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban marcados para siempre sin su consentimiento.

\- Malfoy, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó ella sorprendiéndole. En la voz de Hermione no había odio como en la de los demás compañeros, sino amabilidad e incluso ¿preocupación? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por el precisamente ella? Ella, a la que siempre había acosado con malas palabras y burlas, ella se preocupaba de la persona que peor la había tratado llegando incluso a desear su muerte en segundo, ella que siempre había sido el foco de sus agresiones, se preocupaba por él. Por él, por Draco Malfoy, el mortífago.

\- Nada es lo que creía – murmuró por primera vez Draco notando un picor en la garganta. Tenía la boca seca y le costaba respirar.

Hermione pareció entender a la primera esa simple frase y como si sus mentes fueran solo una alzó su mano aun empapada en su sangre y tomó la de Draco colocándola junto a la suya. Le dio una leve mirada pero Draco solo podía observar aquel líquido que salía del cuerpo de la castaña.

Era sangre, sangre roja, líquida, como otra cualquiera, como la de el mismo. Sangre que olía a hierro y a dolor. No era sangre negra con tacto alquitranado y olor ha podrido como siempre le hicieron pensar, era simple y llanamente sangre.

Draco alzó los ojos cruzando la mirada con la de Hermione quien tenía una tierna sonrisa en su cara. Con manos temblorosas alzó su mano y con cuidado de no hacerle daño tocó la herida que tenía en la ceja empapando su dedo con la sangre de ella.

Miró como en sus dedos se mezclaba la sangre pura de los Malfoy y la sangre sucia de Granger y se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada. No había ninguna reacción extraña, no había diferencia, era sangre y nada más.

Notó como empezaba a temblar y soltó un débil sollozo. En un segundo se acababa de dar cuenta de que nada era lo que le habían contado era real. Allí sentado con su sangre mezclándose con la de ella, Draco entendió que había vivido una mentira.

Empezó a llorar de impotencia, de rabia y de vergüenza. Lloraba para descargar todo el miedo que tenía y toda aquella desesperación. Le daba miedo el futuro, ni siquiera había terminado la guerra y ya habían caído miles de cuerpos por una lucha estúpida.

Su llanto cesó cuando notó unos débiles y temblorosos brazos rodearle con cuidado, como si temiera su reacción y eso solo lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Le dio asco el ver como esa chica a la que tanto había humillado le abrazaba y consolaba como si no hubiesen tenido ningún problema nunca. Le dio asco sí, pero no porque ella le abrazaba, se dio asco de sí mismo.

\- Lo siento – murmuró débilmente Draco dejándose caer en su regazo.

Hermione acarició su pelo con cariño, como una madre a su hijo – ya está, no pasa nada.

\- Lo siento – repetía una y otra vez.

Hermione le acarició con cariños la sien – Quien eres, depende de ti Draco, no les dejes elegirlo a ellos.

Sabía perfectamente que Draco no se disculpaba solo con ella, pedía perdón a todo aquel al que alguna vez dañó con sus palabras. Y sin saber muy bien de donde salía aquel sentimiento, Hermione notó en su pecho el calorcito del orgullo. La Gryffindor notó varias miradas posadas en ellos y simplemente las ignoró, ella siguió consolando a Draco.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Simplemente entendía que Draco era un chico que había sido adoctrinado con ideas arcaicas desde muy niño. Ella siempre lo había visto como un chico muy inteligente pero tenía una venda en los ojos. Sonrió levemente cuando notó como él tomaba su mano libre y la apretaba con la suya, mezclando aún más su sangre con la de ella.

Draco lloró esa tarde como nunca antes había llorado, pidiendo perdón con cada lágrima y reafirmando su voluntad de cambiar, lo haría y empezaría ya mismo. Esa tarde Hermione y Draco se hicieron compañía y se consolaron mutuamente, rodeados de un caos que ninguno de los dos querría haber vivido nunca.

\- Me siento tan idiota – murmuró el rubio sorprendiendo a Hermione – toda mi vida he visto el mundo desde un ángulo diferente al real.

\- Las personas cambian – contestó Hermione – incluso Satán, antes era un ángel.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Draco dejándose calmar por los delicados toques de la castaña.

\- Ya te lo explicaré mejor, cuando acabe toda esta locura. Lo prometo.

Allí, entre los muros casi derruidos del castillo, entre el olor de la sangre y la muerte, Draco Malfoy prometió que iba a cambiar y empezaría en ese instante cambiándose de bando, porque sabía que cuando toda aquella locura terminara y ambos sobrevivieran, la tendría a ella a su lado. Draco sabía que tendría a Hermione Granger y lo sabía porque sus manos entrelazadas, esa promesa que acababa de hacerle y su sangre mezclándose así se lo hacían a saber.


End file.
